Alice Liddell
Alice Liddell was the young girl who supposedly inspired the children's classic Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. In reality, she was a sociopath and a murderer. Biography Descent into madness Alice Pleasance Liddell (4 May 1852 – 16 November 1934), known for most of her adult life by her married name, Alice Hargreaves, supposedly inspired the children's classic Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. Before Alice went insane, she was an ordinary little girl who was attending a tea party at the home of Mr. Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, whose pseudonym was Lewis Carroll. During the party, she went exploring around the house and that's when she found both the mirror and Mr. Dodgson's hand gun. When Alice's mother saw her with the gun she tried to take it away from her, but Alice refused and accidently shot her mother. Alice was standing next to the mirror as she watched her mother die right in front of her. This event seemed to upset something in Alice's mind and drove her to insanity—and ultimately turned her into a serial killer. It's possible this event is what transformed the mirror into an artifact. In possession of the mirror, together they apparently originated Carroll's famous works of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, which in reality were Carroll's chronicling of the young woman's descent into madness. Warehouse agents tracked down Alice (who was committing a series of murders) and accidentally trapped her inside the mirror without knowing how, though not before she killed one of them. The publicly known fantasy stories were Warehouse fabrications to hide the truth. Re-emergence from the mirror In modern days, the mirror was used for entertainment in the Warehouse as evidenced by Pete using it to play ping-pong against himself. When Myka and Peter got into an argument and almost dropped the mirror to the floor, it interacted with the Studio 54 Disco Ball, trapping Myka inside of the mirror; and releasing Alice Liddell out into the physical world but mimicking Myka's appearance. Alice took Myka's place and went on mission with Pete, eventually using the Jubilee Grand Poker Chip to facilitate her access into the Warehouse, where she planned to destroy the mirror. She was stopped by a concerted effort between Pete, Artie, Claudia, and Leena using a laser emitter and the Studio 54 Disco Ball to trap her in the mirror of her original imprisonment once more.Duped Return for Hire In 2012, the mirror was ostensibly stolen from the Warehouse by Artie, believing it was Brother Adrian due to the downside of Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe. The mirror was donated to a thrift store in Rapid City, South Dakota along with a camera flasher with a tag on it that read "Click Me". A woman that worked at the thrift store took the tag's advice and flashed it, accidentally giving Alice the perfect opportunity to steal her body. The first thing Alice did with her new body was destroy the mirror and then have some "fun". Pete and Myka first received a Ping after the woman was admitted to a hospital's psychiatric ward for her apparent psychotic behavior. Pete and Myka first discovered Alice and the artifact had both escaped from the Warehouse again after the woman who was affected by the artifact knew their names and a priest she had attacked claimed she started acting this way after she went to get a mirror from the thrift store storage room. They immediately went to the thrift store only to find the mirror had been destroyed. Little did they know, Alice had already escaped from the hospital and she had a shard of the mirror with her. Alice discovered that by making someone else look into the shard she could immediately jump into that person's body. Alice's plan was to possess Vanessa Calder and kill Artie by using the body of the woman he loves. Fortunately, Steve eventually got Alice to look into the shard, firing his Tesla at it to trap Alice back in the mirror. The shard of glass still contains Alice's consciousness and is currently in the Warehouse, back in the Dark Vault. However Artie went on the rampage looking for the Astrolabe, and when he couldn't find it, he left the Dark Vault in a visible state of disrepair, destroying many dangerous artifacts. However, The shard has survived, as seen in A Faire to Remember, where Artie is shown examining it and confirming her continued entrapment within, (we see briefly Alice laughing and Artie put the shard at his place saying to Alice : "Go, return to simmer an other plan to kill me). Real World Connections In the real world Alice Liddell (4 May 1852 – 16 November 1934), known for most of her adult life by her married name, Alice Hargreaves, was married with three children and lived to be 82 years old. She did not accidentally shoot her mother, although her family did have a relationship with Charles Dodgson. The cause of the rift between them has been a subject of great academic speculation. Appearances References Liddel Category:Females Category:Antagonists